Fateful Buds
by Pikanchi
Summary: For 1sentence on LJ: Twinleafshipping - They were rooted next to each other for as long as they could remember, entwined and living as separates of a whole.


**a/n:** Written for the 1sentence community on Livejournal, so let's ignore the few instances where I broke the 'one sentence' deal. I refined it a bit, so a few sentences will differ from my original post on LJ. Also, as far as I'm concerned Hikari's scarf is red, la la la. I used Japanese names simply because Jun is less to type than Damion (and two syllables less), although I broke that when I used pokebucks instead of yen. In all honesty though, it was done on a whim when I submitted the original request to write this, so I thought I might as well keep it the way it was. Has nothing to do with me being lazy, nope, not at all.

Apologies in advance for hyphen abuse and in case the format got wrangled somehow.

**Disclaimer:** The things I could do if I owned Pokemon…

**Set Delta**

01 – air

She had no idea how Jun persuaded her to do this – she wasn't meant to climb trees, _ever_! – but Hikari felt it was worth it, looking at the sunrise with the wind blowing in their leaf-ridden hair and gaily laughing about it with him.

02 – apples

Perhaps his method of cheering her up isn't the best, but she can't help but hiccup and laugh a little through the stinging tears when he grabs her cheeks and stretches them all around with red cheeks of his own, obviously feeling lost as to what to do.

03 – beginning

It was that TV show combined with Jun's eager imagination that started it all and somehow, she knew she owed everything to him.

04 – bugs

Jun was beyond disappointed when he found out Hikari was impartial to bugs and demanded a refund of a hundred thousand pokebucks for ruining his fun.

05 – coffee

Strangers always thought Jun's boundless energy was attributed to a little too much exposure to sugar, but Hikari knew far too well that her friend was unstoppable even _without_ such things.

06 – dark

She had been four years old when Jun first got them lost in the woods and she distinctly remembered his form of comfort being, "S-Stop crying already or else I'll… I'll fine you!"

07 – despair

The most crushing sadness that he felt all concerned her on some level, but so did his most uplifting happiness.

08 – doors

Jun denied that he purposely opened doors into Hikari's face; she just happened to always be there whenever he did.

09 – drink

Even the scorching summer heat wasn't enough to drain Jun of his vigor and as he ran about, a sweat-drenched Hikari worriedly followed him with water bottles in her arms.

10 – duty

As her self-proclaimed rival, Jun challenged her to everything and always kept her within arm's length to make sure she 'wouldn't go and beat him at something without him there'.

11 – earth

Jun had to admit Hikari was one-of-a-kind; he never imagined a girl would actually fall in mud - because of him, even - and then laugh.

12 – end

He stood near the entrance of Battle Park with a slightly more mature look on his face, waiting to battle her as rivals and as best friends.

13 – fall

From tripping and scratching his knee to stumbling down a cliff, wherever he landed she was always there with a relieved smile and a bandage or first-aid kit in hand.

14 – fire

"He fits you," Hikari amusedly commented on the fiery monkey that zipped around Jun's head, who was currently wearing a vicious scowl.

15 – flexible

Jun never learned to take a joke well, straightforward and more one-track minded than the Cycling Road, but Hikari knows it originated more from his impatience for the punch line.

16 – flying

Soaring through the skies with him was like playing with death; terrifying, yet thrilling beyond words.

17 – food

Sharing lunches together was impossible so Hikari learned to fight for her rations and needless to say, he considered it another rivalry contest.

18 – foot

Most people try to make a good impression with the right foot forward; Jun tends to make a lasting impression – not quite good - barreling ahead with both feet off the ground.

19 – grave

The assistant saw Jun rarely and an expression other than impatience even more so, which was why he couldn't believe it when the blond _walked_ past him on Mt. Coronet, telling him that he believed in Hikari with all his heart.

20 – green

They let out a choked yell as their scarves entangled each other and both fell to the ground, then laughed at the red-and-green knot formed.

21 – head

Many were exasperated at Jun's constant boasting, but Hikari found it endearing and it righteously threw him off.

22 – hollow

Jun chased her for hours with a bump swelling on his head when Hikari said she could've sworn that on the moment of impact, the sound echoed as if his head had nothing inside it.

23 – honor

Even when she became the Champion, he didn't treat her any differently; she was his best friend first and Champion-whatever next.

24 – hope

In that moment, he believed in her skills as everything he wanted to be.

25 – light

To him, the world somehow seemed to brighten whenever he said her name.

26 – lost

She held out her hand to his crushed soul, hoping to bring it back to its usual liveliness.

27 – metal

Jun hated staying inside buildings – especially corporate ones – and would always rush out into the wide world where he could feel free.

28 – new

When Jun found out Hikari decided to wear a red scarf as part of her casual wear, he immediately got a green one – from who-knows-where – and strode next to her in all his competitiveness, not knowing he quite unintentionally matched her.

29 – old

They returned to Twinleaf years later and Jun turned into a stunning shade of red – Hikari did also, but to a lesser extent - when the townspeople applauded the old 'couple' home.

30 – peace

Not knowing where she was unsettled him and while Jun might not have been aware of it, Hikari grew to anticipate and love his relieved face painted over with false anger when he finally found her.

31 – poison

He remembers every time she had gotten in trouble or hurt because of – or with – him, and Jun somberly wondered what good he brought to her sometimes.

32 – pretty

She dressed her finest, cheerily greeted him at the dinner party, and was just as surprised as Jun when he dropped his glass of punch upon seeing her; he never reacted like that to her dressing up before.

33 – rain

She wasn't surprised to see Jun run back into the house completely soaked – he ran out before she could tell him it was going to be raining today.

34 – regret

After he ran off, Jun proceeded to grab his head with his hands and yell in frustration, then slump on the base of a tree and stare at the crumpled flowers he'd picked.

35 – roses

Never would Hikari forget the day she won her first major contest for while everyone had thrown her bouquets of beautiful red roses, Jun simply handed her a humble daisy which she thought was far prettier than the others.

36 – secret

Something only between rivals was what she said, but Jun didn't expect a kiss on the cheek.

37 – snakes

"You're not afraid of snakes either?!"

38 – snow

When Jun first arrived at Snowpoint, freezing and teeth clattering, he thought for a moment of how cold Hikari would be with _her_ clothes and shivered even more.

39 – solid

Hikari is always a little amazed at how quickly Jun will stand right back up after a fall.

40 – spring

The moment it stopped raining, Jun would run over to Hikari's house, barge in, and grab Hikari – who was sprawled on the floor after being hit by the door – by the wrist then drag her outside to play.

41 – stable

She thought Jun would be the strong pillar, never erring in his ways.

42 – strange

Nowadays, Jun runs off with amazing speed whenever he catches sight of her and Hikari worries he's mad at her; she isn't too far from the truth, but it isn't anger he's feeling so strongly.

43 – summer

When it became dark, the two of them would sneak out to the lake and lie down on the grass nearby, staring at the stars and fireflies in the clear summer night sky.

44 – taboo

One of Jun's most horrifying memories was when - at the age of five - Hikari held a slight fascination with his father _of all people,_ and he vowed from thenceforth to trump Palmer as a trainer and as a son no matter what.

45 – ugly

Even when she was caked in mud, covered with dirt and leaves, or doused in water, her smile made it seem like things would always get better.

46 – war

Every competition was handled with the best of their abilities and while it seemed horrible to engage in 'total war', it only showed how truthful they were to each other.

47 – water

She never forgot the day Jun stepped into the lake saying "See? It's shallow!" and then taking another step – which was really more of a plunge – and disappearing into the water, leaving a shrieking Hikari behind.

48 – welcome

There was no 'welcome back' when either of them went home, instead they'd meet at the entrance and march into the house together with a loud, "I'm home!"

49 – winter

After a day of throwing snowballs, ice-skating, and making snowmen, Hikari and Jun would often fall asleep on each other and the hosting mother would always pull a warm blanket over them.

50 – wood

The forest by Lake Verity was filled with timeless memories that they'd never forget.


End file.
